Love and War
by alisha marie
Summary: Like they all say all is fair in love and war...I don't think this what they mean...AU...TimmyxTootie
1. Tootie

"Love and War."

Disclaimer:I don't own it! Happy!

Summary;This A.U to "Channel Chaser's." I was thinking what if Timmy ruled the world and Tootie was the leader of the rebellion.  
This is what I came up with. Enjoy!

On with the story!

Tonight we attack The Dark ones army. It's been a long time all we know about The Dark One is that he took command from my sister. He gained her trust. Then before anybody even knew it she took him as a husband.

Two years went by... then he killed her and took over her army. When he was trying to gain her trust he was for our side. Then the greed must have gotten to him. Because after that things have been worse. Much worse.

After these events took place he killed my husband and child in his last attack on the rebellion army. After this I took command of the rebellion.  
I vowed revenge after what he had done.

I don't much about him. All I know is that his main source power are these pink and green lights. That have some sort of healing properties thats how his army keeps growing stronger.

Iam in the dark ones room. I didn't know that he was prepared for this attack.

Iam fighting the Dark One but he is winning he has a knife at my neck.  
I couldn't see his face. He took my mask off.

"Let's see who leader is." He said in a evil voice.

We were face to face I could not believe my eyes.

"Timmy?" I said in shock.

"Tootie?" He was more surprised then I was.

To be continued...

What do you think? I will update after five reviews.  
As for "Why This?" it will be updated May,5. Anyways when I was writting this awhile back ago I didn't have the guts to post this thinking I would get flamed anyways. Dont flame me! Please don't!

Please R&R .

Thank You. 


	2. Timmy

"Love and War."

Disclaimer;I do not own anything! So stop bugging me! I have sisters for that.

Author's note: This chapter will be told from Timmy's POV.

On with the story!

I was in shock. The leader of the rebellion, was the same girl that had a mad crush on me when we were younger. The same girl that couldn't stand up for herself. The very same girl who would do no harm to me is the head of the rebellion.

Who is now trying to kill me. But I have the upper hand.

I can not believe this.

"Go ahead kill me. I won't tell you anything"  
She yelled at me.

I had the knife I was going to kill her but found that I couldn't do it.

"Restrain her." I ordered.

I don't know why. But I can't kill her. After all I did marry her sister. Maybe that's why? She is my sister-in-law after all and... thats a scary thought. On the other hand she has so much information that could be so useful to me.

"Guards take her to a cell. And kill the rest"  
I ordered.

"No don't! Kill me instead"  
She said. Trying her best struggle from my guards.  
Yes there was more than one guard restraing her.

"Do as I say."

I could not believe the words she said to me next.

"Whats the matter your afraid of me."

I Ignored this and walked off.  
Just thought of me being afraid of her was ridiculous.

Later that day...

"Bring me Tootie." I told one my guards.

"Right way sir."

As they brought her into my room. She was just glaring at me. If looks can kill I would be dead.

"Nobody comes in this room." I told my guards.  
They walked out of the room.

I smiled at her. She maintained her glare.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know what your talking"  
She said.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where are the others"  
Pounded my fist on the table.

"You know for a guy that rules the earth your the one being stupid."

I slapped her across the face. Until she hit the floor.  
Tootie is cuffed to her hands to her feet so she couldn't fight back.

"Now answer my question"  
I yelled.

"Why don't you just kill me! Right here and now!"

"And give you your way! I think not."

"Why? You had no problem doing that to my husband and child"  
She said with so much hate and anger in her voice.

"I had my reasons with them"  
I shouted.

"If you keep me alive I will kill you! And if you think Vicky is bad I can be worse."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her then she said to me words that I will never forget.

"I will kill you son of bicth and I will enjoy every minute of it"  
She said in a deadly voice.

I only smiled and then stroked my hand across her face.

"Now would you really do that?"

"Yes." Her voice was more deadly than before.  
I could swear up down that was Vicky's voice just before I married her.

There are other ways of torture some ways are more fun then the others.

I tried to lean in for a kiss but she resisted trying her best to fight me off.

I didn't know whats going on one minute she was trying fight me off next minute she was going along with me I don't get it.  
For about five minutes thats all we did was kiss.

Now I get it.

She must have found the key to the hand cuffs.  
But how did she get them out of my pocket without me knowing.  
I will never know. Before we knew it we were fighting again.

I will never admit to it but her fighting skills rival my own.  
Then again growing up with Vicky can do that to you.

She wasn't just aiming to hurt me no she was trying to kill me.

Only her arms were free but the shackles were still on her feet. She was winning right up until she fell. I got my gun.

It was pointed straight at her.

"Go ahead shoot! Whats stopping you"  
She yelled at me.

I only looked at her.

"What is stopping you Timothy? You could just shoot me right here right now. If it were me I would done it already."

"I have my reasons." Thats all I said to her.

"Take her back to the cell."

I couldn't do it and I don't know why. If it were anybody else I would have done it already. But she was different. She has been on my mind for the last five years I have no idea why? But Iam about to find out.

To be continued.  
Your probably asking questions right now like.  
1.Dose Timmy have feelings for Tootie? 2.Or dose Tootie have still have feelings for Timmy? 3.Is this author crazy? 4.Or when will we get to see Cosmo and Wanda? 5.Who will kill who?

Answers.

1.Yes Timmy has feelings for Tootie. He doesn't know it yet...

2. Tootie only feels hate torwads Timmy and she wants to kill him.

3.No Iam not crazy. Just a little werid at times.

4.Next chapter.

5.Not telling.

Please R&R.

Thank you. 


	3. Love?

""Love and War""

Author's note: This chapter will be told from both Timmy's and Tootie's P.O.V.  
I'll start with Timmy's.

Disclaimer;I don't own it! You should know that by now!

On with the story!

I was in my chamber, where everything is quiet and peaceful. In my mind, it was a different story... I kept thinking about the recent events with Tootie and me over and over again.… There was no doubt that she made a worthy adversary... but she would make a much better second in command.

She was so sweet and innocent at one time... now she has a lust for blood, namely mine.  
A girl as beautiful and deadly as her would prove a most helpful ally. If only I had the powers of persuasion...…

but who needs that when you have magic on your side?

I didn't let Fairy World take Cosmo and Wanda away from me. Of course, they were furious about it, but I didn't care because they are my ultimate weapon—my key to dictatorship.

They didn't look very happy today… then again, they've never looked happy, at least since the day I stopped them from going away forever. I still couldn't believe that butterfly nets could do all that.

""Let us go! You got everything you ever wanted now let us go!"" Wanda yelled.

""Not everything."" I argued, looking at Wanda straight in the eyes.

"What can possibly be left for you?"" Wanda asked. While Cosmo didn't say much of anything all he did was glare.

""I need somebody on my side."" That's all I said.

"Like who?"" She asked hatefully. I figure she is either trying to get information out of me or trying to get a way out of the place I had her in.

"The head of the rebellion... Tootie."…" I said slowly.

As she and Cosmo were stuck on the realm of Earth, they had no choice but to still grant my wishes. Reluctantly, they waved their wands…but nothing happened.

""According to the rules, you can't change the one you love."" Wanda said slowly with a hint of happiness in her voice.

The word "love""hit me like a ton bricks. I don't love her... do I?

That would explain some things, like why I can't kill her or why I can't stop thinking about her... morning, noon and night... still, it's very shocking.

"There is a way around it, though..."…" Wanda said.

"Well, do it."" I demanded as I walked off.

Meanwhile... (Tootie's POV)

I'am sitting in this dark, empty cell. It pretty much expresses the way I feel right now--hate, anger, regret, and depression. Who would have thought that I could ever feel so much hate towards someone? 

Not even my dead older sister invoked so much ire inside of me. Then again, who would have thought Timmy would be evil? If anybody would have told me that when I was younger (and more naive), I would have laughed.

Now that I am older and wiser, however, I can see him for what he really is: a selfish, arrogant, greedy tyrant. What did I do to deserve this?

James and David are dead because of him. Oh, great--now I'm crying. I can still remember when I saw them that night. They were the only real family I had left… my son David was already dead, but James was barely alive. I will never forget the words he had said to me before he passed away...…

Most of my followers probably believed I would have blocked things like this out of my mind and memory, but this is something that I will never forget...…

(One year earlier.)

Tootie heard a large explosion from a distance. She ran out of her apartment to see a large pillar of smoke quickly covering the sky. No...…James... David…

She ran down an old abandoned road to see what was going on. 

She was familiar to this route because her husband had taken her down this route to where the rebellion's headquarters was located. When she got there, stuff and debris were flying everywhere. There was something wrong…she could just feel it…...

"What's going on?"" She asked herself while tears falling from eyes.

She saw nothing but dirt and rubble and haze… then she saw her husband, sprawled out on the ground.

""Tootie..."…She heard her husband voice but it was very weak.

She ran straight to him. Her husband's body there all burned up and he was bleeding profusely. It was obvious he wasn't going to live for very long.

""James!"" She softly cried.

"I love you and David very much."" He spoke again in the same weak tone.

Tootie was holding David very close to her.

"You're going to be okay. You'll live though this."" She said crying.

""Take command."" He said to her.

"What..."" She spoke to him very softly.

""Of... the rebellion..."" He coughed out as he slowly closed his eyes.

""No...James, don't go!"" Tears were running down from her eyes again as his heart stopped beating…

(End of flashback.)

I can't help but to cry again. I can't remember the rest of it because it's too painful to remember all at once. I noticed something by my hand--it was a note, but how did it get here without me knowing?

I open it up and what it says is:

Gain his trust--pretend to be on his side. You'll get your chance at revenge then… and a little flirting wouldn't hurt either.

Your new ally -W

So many questions are going through my mind. Who was W…should I trust him or her and what's this thing about flirting?

To be continued...

A speical thanks to MisterBlue who has beta read this.  
For that thanks. And I to that I thank you again.

To everyone else please R&R.

Thank you.

Man am I saying thank you alot are what.

Uh...R&R 


	4. No help

"Love and War." 

Author's note: This entire chapter will be told by Tootie's, Wanda's and Timmy's POV. I'll start with Tootie's.

Disclaimer; I do not own this show, and never will!

On with the story!

It was the next morning and I didn't get much sleep. I kept on thinking about what had happened and whether or not I should trust this W character. Was this person trying to bail me out or just a spy for

Timmy, trying to mess with my mind? A passing thought of this person being part of another unknown rebellion crossed my mind, but that's highly unlikely.

What was so ironic about this letter is that it was the same plan that Timmy had when he was leading the rebellion. Of course, we didn't count on him going evil and almost single-handedly destroying us. To think my husband used to trust him...

No one would have ever guessed that Timmy was the one- working not only for the rebellion, but for the enemy at the same time.

When the others hear about this, there will certainly be shock.  
Either way, though, there was not much I had to lose. I told the rebellion if they didn't hear from me in seventy-two hours to carry out orders as planned and not to worry about me.

Besides, this place is going to be blown up in either scenario. The only issue is whether Timmy would go down with it. We all know he has teleportation powers that come from somewhere, probably from the same source as his main powers.

Another problem is if my followers will even listen to me. When I tell them not to worry about me, they do anyway. The rebellion has always followed my orders when it came to attacks, missions, and other things, but when it came to doing missions,

on my own, they won't allow me to roam alone- they're too worried about my safety and well-being. I never understood why- maybe because I once tried to kill myself once right after my husband and son died. It was the only thing I knew at the time, but I keep insisting that I'd never even think about it again, but I digress. I guess I can think more about that later. Right now I need a plan.

I walked around endlessly in my small holding cell, waiting for any idea to pop into my head- then it came to me. Tomorrow I would talk to Timmy and I'll try to get all the information out of him that I can. When the right opportunity rears its head and when I have all that I need from him, I would kill him. That's the plan I am sticking with.

Just as I finished contemplating, he comes into the area.

""Hello Tootie."" He said to me.

"Hello," I said in a hateful tone of voice. I am not doing a very good job of acting.

"You're not too happy today, are you?" He said to me.

How can I be happy? He locked me in a cell for crying out loud, not to mention he killed my husband and son.

"Well that's obvious." I said sarcastically.

"So are you ready?" He asked me.

I was confused about he had asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked. I didn't know if I should have asked that or not but what's the worst that can happen? He could kill me, but for some reason he doesn't want to so what's the worst thing he could do? Torture- like I would care. He wouldn't get anything out of me. He doesn't deserve to know.

(Meanwhile... Wanda's POV)

I hoped that everything was going as I planned. It was my only hope if I ever wanted me and Cosmo to get out of here. I know I took a risk...but it was worth it- any help at all was worth it.

Cosmo and I don't have the power to see everything that goes on here, but we do get to see more than we want.

It looked like Tootie was carrying out things pretty well. At first she gave me the impression that she's never follow up, but I am glad that all changed. With hope, Timmy will think that it was mine and Cosmo's magic that was doing this.

It must be terribly hard for Tootie to try to gaining the trust of someone that killed her husband and son, not mention her sister. Poor Tootie doesn't even know about Sara- she was Vicky's and Timmy's daughter.

Sara was too much like her mother-red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Her personality was way too much like Vicky's.

If Sara were still alive today she would have been a powerful ally to the rebellion... just because she knew about everything around her. She knew her father's biggest weakness.

At fourteen she had threatened kill her father. She's been saying this for years since she found out that he killed her mother, but at that time she was hell-bent on carrying it out.

She almost did, but as things were going well, Timmy had weaseled the truth out of us; and for her treason, Timmy had no problems with putting his own daughter to death.

All I could do was watch... I promised I would help her, but because of my loyalty to Timmy, I wasn't able to.

That day I was going to try to make contact with the rebellion leader but the bombing at their headquarters made that impossible. I did have some communication with them in the past, though.

I was going tell them about Sara. I knew they would have helped her...

I was not going to have the same thing happen to Tootie. Not this time... I could not live through that again.

(Flashback)

_"He killed my mother!" Sara shouted as the guards were dragging her to the execution chair. "_

_"My dad's weakness is the fairies. He keeps them with a really big butterfly net! You got to believe me."_

_Wanda was there, observing it all... neither she nor Cosmo could do anything--all they can do is watch. Because of their loyalty to Lord Timothy Turner, they were powerless to do anything._

_Sara was putting up one hell of a fight as they were taking her to her final destination, kicking, screaming through it all. She even managed a temporarily escape from them until they overwhelmed her again. She was yelling at the people who worked for her father, trying to convince them differently._

_"Wanda! You were going to help me!" She yelled as the guards roughly placed her into the chair._

_"Your power can overpower him!"_

_"I wish I can." Wanda whispered as she watched them flip the switch._

_Wanda felt so much guilt after that... she felt as if she put Sara to death herself._

_Little did Wanda know was that Crocker was watching... and he believed her._

(End of flashback.)

That is not going to happen this time I said in telepathy

No matter what Cosmo added.

He knew what I had done. It was our only hope of getting out of here.

(Five hours later... Timmy's POV)

I had been waiting for this for years. Now she was finally in my hands.

Here in my chamber, she was sitting by me, only in her tight black and purple catsuit uniform. She was still beautiful, even after all these years. I knew then for sure that killing her wretched excuse for a husband was not in vain.

This wasn't exactly the situation I hoped for, however. My intentions were to seduce the information out of her, but it was becoming clearer that she was intent on turning the tables on me. I considered this very odd, indeed.

The only information I was getting out her was old information that didn't even matter anymore and stuff I didn't really know... about Vicky.

"Oh, come on. You're telling me that there is no way to communicate with anybody on the outside?"

"No, there is not." I told her. Smiling at me, she retorted.

"I knew I should have been Vicky's second in command when I had the chance."

That statement put me in a state of disbelief. She had to be lying- did she actually work for Vicky at one time?

"Of course, that was before I met James."

The feeling of jealousy rose throughout my frame at that very moment.

"Don't mention his name." I growled at her.

All Tootie did was stare at me hatefully.

(Tootie's POV.)

I couldn't believe that, this was the only way I could get information out of him, but I swallowed my pride. I have killed many of men this way, and believe me- it's a bad way to die.

I could have snapped his neck just for talking ill of my deceased husband; unfortunately I couldn't.

There was no knife or gun around... if there was I would have used it by now.

He claimed that he loved me- I know that it's just his way of trying to get information out of me. Besides, he is twenty years late for that one.

I racked my brain at that point trying to think of some way to communicate with the rebellion. As he finally fell asleep beside me, I same something that I would never be able to live off...

A fairy... Crocker was right after all. Boy, do I owe him a promotion...

"Hello," she began softly, "my name is Wanda."

To be continued...

Please R&R

Thank you.


	5. Please let it go

"Love and War."

I can't believe I am doing this...I just hope this worth it. Any help at all is worth it.

That's what I keep telling myself... she can't hurt me more than I do know.

Tootie looked up at me. I noticed so much disbelief in her eyes, but what could I expect from somebody who had never seen a fairy before.

"You're a-" She was stuttering- very common among humans who see fairies for the first time.

"A fairy." I told her calmly as I can.

_'I must be going nuts.'_

"I heard that." I told her I know...I had no right to read her mind like that but I have to make sure that any information that she might tell me is true.

"You hear what I think?"

This conversation was going nowhere. I guess I had to tell her everything... well, at least all the information that I could give out without Timmy knowing I was helping her.

"Yes, Tootie- I can hear everything you're thinking." I replied with a sigh. "I know how you can talk with the rebellion."

After I had said that she only had two words for me. "Tell me."

"Well-"

(Meanwhile, with the rebellion… Crocker's POV)

This was unbelievable...they weren't going to follow through with her orders! What was wrong with these people? Was I the only that listened anymore? I was more than sure Tootie was fine- she's a survivor and could fight her way out of anything. If she was out of their sight for more than ten minutes, though, they went crazy… and they called me a lunatic. A.J took command in her absence, just like she ordered. I just hoped that A.J was doing the right thing- ever since Tootie left the rest of the rebellion has kept me out of the loop.

I was waiting while they "discussed the current situation." In other words, they were just going to disobey her orders, and try to rescue her. Very few of the rebellion said she was dead but most of us still thought she was alive. I personally thought that they depended on Tootie too much. She had been strong through all this but she still had quite a few personal issues of her own to work out, with the death of her husband and son being the main one. This could put so much stress onto anyone, but she seemed to handle it well. I always worried about her just like everyone else. Who would've thought that a young girl that was weak and couldn't really stand up for herself could turn into an adult that was strong enough to lead a rebellion to overthrow the leader of the Dark army?

After hours of waiting, they finally came... I hoped they would tell me what they were going to do and not keep me out of it.

(Meanwhile... Tootie's POV)

Wanda had teleported me to another part of the stronghold- it was a room filled with technologies of weapons, mostly no communication devices. But then again Wanda was a fairy most likely her powers were the way in and out. She already had plan and she let me in on it.

"So that's it." I replied. I couldn't believe I was going to this, but then again I couldn't believe anything about today.

"Tootie when you get your chance at revenge please don't kill him."

Wanda must have obviously cared about her godson because what she just told me was just insane. After everything he had done to me, why I shouldn't I rip his throat out?

"Why the Hell not!" I snapped at her. I knew I shouldn't be so bitter at her as she was risking everything for me, but this was stupid and a request that I just couldn't grant her whether it killed me or not...I would kill Timmy if it was the last thing I ever did.

When I looked up at her, all I saw was concern for him… but why? If I had her kind of power Timmy would have been out of command years ago.

"Just don't- you weren't always like this... I know you have killed before, but let it go this time."

Let it go? That was impossible! I have never killed anybody unless it was necessary, and for me this is more than enough reason.

"No, I won't." That's all I said... she glared at me, not believing me at all.

"Wanda, if you really can read my mind, then you really know how I feel right now."

Wanda looked at me- I could see so much emotion in her eyes... fear was the main one.

"You're thinking about, Vicky." she paused and then continued. "You had a chance to kill her but couldn't do it."

Of course I couldn't kill Vicky at that time- she was my sister whether I wanted to admit to it or not. Even if she was evil, I just couldn't kill my own flesh and blood. Timmy's case, on the other hand, was quite different- he killed my husband, my son, heck he killed my sister. When I got down to it, he killed my whole family. Tears came to my eyes again.

"Stop it." I told her.

"Why not let it go?"

"Wanda, I don't care what you tell me. I _will_ kill him."

"That's what I fear."

(Four hours later... Crocker's POV)

This was stupid... Tootie was fine. I thought they were losing it...

"Don't I get any say in this?" I asked A.J. I knew this was a stupid question because I already knew what he was going to say.

"Listen, Crocker- this is the most logical plan there is."

Logical? That's ridiculous...what would be more logical was to listen to Tootie's orders.

"I am telling you that's not right."

To be continued...

Author's note: Sorry about this being short there will be more in the future..if you are reading

please review, it was going to be longer..but...the next chapter will be.

Please R&R

Thank you.


End file.
